Fireworks
by talkswithherhands
Summary: A little fourth of july piece that was written way back before Alex's return from Witness Protection. Now she is back and sparks are flying AO. Coauthored and beta'd by K.D. Mick. Please RR!
1. 2,8,24

**Title**: Fireworks  
**Authors**: LJ Bard and K.D. Mick  
**Pairing**: Alex/Liv  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Season/Spoilers**: to be announced  
**Summary**: Alex is back for good, and right in time for the Fourth of July!! Cookouts, fireworks and romance ensues.  
**Author's Notes**: this was meant to be written for the fourth but oh well,we hope you enjoy!! feedback is our best friend.

**Chapter 1**:

_28 Jun 2005: 16th Precinct_

Olivia arrived at the bullpen a little later than usual. As she rounded the corner to her desk she noticed it was unusually quiet. Munch and Fin were both sitting on their desks eyeing her up, and Elliot was turned towards her with a foolish grin.

"Who's the guy?" Munch asked with a smirk. At Olivia's questioning look he continued, "A man about, 6"2, brown hair, blue eyes, quite stunning if I do say so myself, came in, told us to give you this note," he held it between his fingers and waved it at her.

Olivia took the note and started to unfold it, "I don't know who the guy is, you all know how long it has been since my last date, and I don't think I know any one who meets that-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she read the note:

_2,8,24_

Olivia frowned in confusion at the numbers. What was this? Cragen came in and announced a new lead on the Peterson case down in Morningside and she crumpled up the note, deciding to wonder about it later and grabbed her keys and badge before heading out the door with Elliot, ignoring Munch and Fin's longing stares after her...

She was shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk later that night when Elliot gathered his coat and stopped to stare,he gave her a knowing look,and smirked. "You should go home,you know,get some rest,don't want you falling asleep during the big cookout next week,"he said. "I know,El,I will,I just need to figure this ou-,"he snatched the papers out of her hands. "Liv,"he said,"go home." Staring intensely through her heavy lidded eyes,she nodded. Standing, she got her leather jacket, grabbed her keys and gun and headed out after Elliot, who gave her a lift to the apartment before taking off toward Queens.

"And don't forget to get a date, alright? Kathy is getting tired of seeing you alone all the time, and so am I,"Elliot grinned sympathetically. Liv sighed, "Elliot, honestly, I really appreciate your wife's efforts to get me someone to finally settle me down, but I just-,"she couldn't finish, she knew as well as Elliot, the real reason why she had not been going out with the women Kathy had lined up for her. "I know," Elliot gave her another sympathetic look,"listen, just..go on inside, get some rest and I will see you tommorow."

"Goodnight, El,"she opened the passenger side door and stepped out, taking a whiff of the city air, remembering faintly of a memory almost a year ago when she had been watching after Alex, and she had nearly laughed at Alex's comment about missing the 'smells of the city'. Walking up the steps to her building, she keyed the door, before she could make it to the stairs, however, the clerk, Jonathan, called out to her, "Miss Benson!"she turned. "A woman stopped by earlier and left you a note, she gave me her name and it was on the list, but I haven't seen her since," he handed her a slip of folded paper.

"What was her name?"Liv asked, thinking it may have been Kathy or one of the Stablers daughters, since they were the only ones she could think of. "She asked me politely not to worry about telling you, that you would see her anyhow,but she left this,I am dreadfully sorry to snoop, but do you know what those numbers mean?"he asked. Scrunching her nose in confusion, Liv opened the note and noticed the numbers from before:

_2,8,24_

Gaping at the note, she wondered who on earth would leave these sort of messages. "Miss Benson?"asked Jonathan. "No, I don't, listen, dont allow anymore visitors tonight unless its Elliot Stabler or one of the detectives from the precinct...,"she began to get a bit paranoid of the Peterson case, where Frank Peterson had raped and strangled five grown women and two young teenaged girls,and since he is out until proven guilty, could be stalking her...She didn't want another Eric Plummer on her hands.

Taking the steps two at a time, she carefully read the note over again in her head..what did these numbers signify? Were they a warning from some perp? Were they some prank being pulled? Was she in danger? What? Finally, she reached her floor and looked up as she made her way to her door. But she paused in her midway stride toward 4B. The hallways were always dark thanks to the lack of electric lighting in the building itself, but it was perfect for her to see a hunched figure curled up into a ball right in front of her apartment door, leaning against it. She steadied herself and kept her left hand on her pistol, unsnapping the holster she moved slowly closer.

The figure moved a tiny bit and she heard it moan a low yawn. Then there were a few sounds of deep breathing,confused,Liv snapped her holster back and then grabbed her maglite from her back pocket, she turned it on and pointed it at the figure, however, the moment she did, Liv felt her heart stop and her breath hitch as the flashlight fell from her hand and dropped to the floor with a loud clank...The figure, startled by the noise, awoke with a start and the flashlight that was now on the floor, made the light clear enough to view two eyes as blue as a clear summer sky.


	2. She's Back!

**Chapter 2:**

"Alex?" Liv said quietly, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"Hello, Liv," Alex smiled, yawning and stretching her arms and legs out on the floor,before she tried to stand. Liv couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the woman of her dreams stand right in front of her. It had been almost eight months since she'd seen her last, her hair hadn't grown as much since she saw it last, but she had gotten thinner, and that was saying something, there were slight bags under her eyes but her smile was just as warm as the sun had been on this hot June day while she and Elliot had been interviewing suspects in the city.

"What? How? When?"Liv started. "What're you doing here? Are you insane!?"she began in her mother like voice,worry etched on her face but she couldn't help but feel delighted Alex was here.

"Relax, Liv, its fine, Velez is dead, about two weeks ago his whole ring was found in a massacre outside of Boston territory, apparently it was a drug bust gone wrong, I'm safe,"she grinned at the shock that registered on Liv's face.

"Why weren't we informed?"Liv asked, hurt that she had been working that case in secret forever with Elliot and the feds to help uncover Velez's whereabouts.

"I told Hammond not to say anything, I didn't want you and Elliot to worry or get involved or get hurt with the bust, so..."she saw a tear cascade down Liv's cheek. "Oh, Liv, I'm sorry, I just had to see you again, and I didn't want it to be in the hospital recovering from a shooting,"she took Liv into her arms and the women clung to one another silently, Liv's tears choking her ability to breathe normally as she inhaled the scents of Alex's perfume and esscence that was all her own,"besides, I'm here now." Liv pulled away just to look at her face and saw that Alex, too, had tears welling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm glad you're back,"Liv smiled.

"So am I,"Alex smiled. Then her smile faded lightly when she stepped back and hit a large duffle bag which she had been using as a pillow a few minutes before. "Uhm,Liv-"she began, drying her tears on her sleeve,"as you probably already know, my mother, she died and uhm I haven't got anywhere to go, the feds had a place set up for me, a safe house until I could get back on my feet but I felt a little bit more confident in knowing I could go somewhere I could-,"

"Yes,"Liv said simply, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Alex implied,"because I hate to intrude or anything. But I-"Liv held a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"It's fine, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like, you could never intrude,"she smiled. Alex only nodded then smiled. It was then that both women realized just how close they were to one another, but neither wanted to move. However, still very tired, despite her nap, Alex yawned and stepped aside, grinning. Olivia stepped toward the door and unlocked it before helping Alex with her bags and stepped inside, locking the door instinctively. Alex smiled, looking around the familiar apartment she had visited a few times before when she still worked for the SVU and had stopped by to gather documents. Liv stood nervously in the corner, not sure what to do, she had only dreamt of Alex's permanent return even before the issue with Connors eight months ago.

"So,"Alex began, grinning at Liv, making her stomach flip over,"you looked shocked to see me."

"I was, I hadn't known that Velez had been killed, if I had I would have surely-"

"You didn't get my notes?"Alex asked, grinning. Liv's eyes widened.

"You were the one..but,"Liv paused. "What on earth,Alex? How was I supposed to know that was you? I didn't even know what the numbers meant, I thought it was a prank..."

"And you call yourself a detective,think for a minute,Liv,"Alex grinned handing Liv her coat as Liv had hung hers already,"What do you think 2,8, and 24 symbolize?"

"Beats me,"Liv answered shortly.

"You're no fun,"Alex pouted. _There goes my stomach,again_,Liv thought silently as she swallowed hard. "2 years, 8 months and 24 days, its how long I've been gone, not counting the time with Liam Connors, of course,"she grinned. Liv grinned.

"Clever." The clock on the wall startled Alex and Liv felt more than saw her jump up in the darkness of her hallway as the clock struck one.

"Bedtime,"Liv said,Alex nodded in agreement. Alex used the bathroom to change as Liv set up Alex's things in the spare bedroom, she on the other hand, would have loved to spend the night with Alex in her arms, but she wasn't ready yet to express her feelings when she'd only been back in her life an hour, she was going to use this time wisely and preciously.

Alex stood in the doorway as Liv began pulling the comforter down for her and shutting the blinds. Liv had gotten into a pair of green plaid boxer shorts and a black tank while Alex was in nothing but a large New York Yankees button down jersey and some ankle socks. She padded over to the bed and fell on it with a loud thump. Liv smiled. Alex turned her head toward Liv and grinned.

"Tuck me in?"she asked innocently. Liv walked over to the bed cautiously and grabbed the covers, pulling them up to Alex's chest. Liv felt dizzy all of a sudden, aroused. She silently cursed herself as Alex, yawning, gave her a sleepy grin and closed her eyes.

"Night, Liv." It took all of her willpower not to slip in beside Alex and let her curl up in her arms, instead, she smiled meekly as Alex turned to her side away from Liv and walked back toward the door, standing there, she watched as the moonlight filtered in through the curtains and danced along Alex's pale arm and long golden locks. She silently shut the door and headed back to her room, crawling into bed, she grabbed the pillow next to her and held it close to her chest, wishing beyond anything, that it was Alex.

And with the thought of Alex's smile in her mind wishing her good night and crawling under the covers, Liv shut her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Sing A Song To Me

**Chapter 3:**

A shrill ringing of Liv's cell phone startled her from her peaceful slumber. She growled, cursing quietly as she picked up the noisy contraption, she hit the SEND button and answered, "Benson."

"Mornin' partner,"came Elliot's cheeky voice over the phone,"time to wake up and smell the coffee."

"What coffee?"she said.

"The one I brought you, now can you please let me in, your hallway AC is freezing,"Elliot chuckled.

"It better have three sugars,"Liv groaned as she got out of bed and stumbled down the hall toward her front door, opened it and allowed Elliot inside. They hung up and she took the coffee he handed her,"whats up?"

"We got another DB up on Long Island, same MO, fingerprints and semen, looks like a hurried job,"Elliot said.

"Ugh, wonderful thing to hear when you wake up,"Liv said groggily as she took another sip of her coffee. "Let me just-,"she heard the sound of a door opening and both her and Elliot turned to see Alex stumbling out of the spare bedroom in her oversized jersey and her hair a mess, her glasses on and slightly askew, but Liv thought she was more beautiful than ever.

"Liv?"Alex asked tired,she yawned.

"Holy...,"Elliot's face registered shock and surprise. "Well I'll be damned, Cabot! When did you get back?!"he smiled and hugged her. Alex, taken aback by Elliot's large frame on hers so suddenly, she winced and let out a small yelp. "Sorry,"Elliot apologized.

"Hey Elliot,"Alex smiled, Liv saw that she was still overcome with a bit of fear from Elliot's surprise hug. "I'm just going to go back to bed, are you leaving?"Alex asked Liv.

"Yes, I have to, but you can stay here and sleep, I have a spare key here somewhere,"Liv muttered the last part trying to dig around her drawers. Elliot and Alex chatted quietly as Liv went and got dressed, she came back about ten minutes later clad in all black with her leather jacket slung over her shoulder,Alex stared silently,ogling at the sight of the dark beauty before her.

"Here,"Liv handed her a silver key,"in case you want to go out anytime later,you can lock the door. But get some sleep and if you need anything, a shower, food, drinks, your welcome to have anything here.." _Including me,and my bed.._Liv pushed the silent thoughts out of her head and smiled. Elliot, noticing the women's silent eye contact, quietly left for the front door,

"Meet you downstairs,"he threw over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Liv, really,"Alex smiled taking the key from Liv and then briefly giving her a hug and out of impulse and small kiss on the cheek which left Liv aching to just grab her head in her hands and mesh their mouths together till they saw stars. But she refused to act on her impulse. She instead just smiled.

"Have a good day, sleepy head,"she winked, rubbing a finger or two through Alex's tangled locks before turning around and walking out the door, the smile never leaving her face. Alex went to head for her room but instead decided to go ahead and shower, so stepping under the warm spray, she washed her hair and body,then got into a pair of snug blue jeans and a t-shirt and decided to take a close look around the place...

"Sooo, you and Cabot, hmm?"Elliot grinned as they got into his car.

"What about me and Cabot?"Liv asked.

"Oh, snap out of it, Liv, even a blind man could tell that you two were-"

"Were what?"Liv snapped. "Elliot, nothing happened, Alex was just there last night when I got home and she asked me if I could let her stay, she slept in the spare room all night. Nothing happened." She gave a low sigh of dissapointment.

"Sorry, but hey, listen, why don't you bring Alex with you to the cookout next week? You know, let her get re-adjusted and see everyone again? She could be your da-"

Liv held a hand up,"Finish that sentence I'll finish you off, besides, Alex doesn't feel that way about me...,"

"How would you know?"Elliot questioned.

"Just knock it off,El,okay?"Liv growled,she finished the last of her coffee and tossed it in the garbage bag.

"Okay, but remember, you can still bring her along,"Elliot said. "By the way, what do you know about making Keilbasa?"

Once Alex had finished putting out the small fire on the stove from trying to boil noodles, she ate a couple PB&J sandwhiches and then flipped through some TV channels. Bored, she ventured once more, this time, into Liv's room. It was small, yet cozy, with a queen sized bed and a lovely oakwood dresser. She noticed a few black and white photos on the walls and a large painting of a lighthouse by the sea hanging above her headboard. She sat down on the bed and flipped through a book she found on the nightstand "Pride And Predjudice" and began reading away, it wasn't long though before the phone rang and startled her out of her reverie.

"Hello?"Alex answered.

"Hey, Alex, it's Liv,"Alex sighed, she loved the way Liv's voice sounded even over the phone.

"What is it?"she asked. When she realized how cruel that could sound,she rephrased,"Is there anything you need?"

_Just you,_Liv thought silently from her phone in the precinct as officers buzzed in and out of the bullpen. "Uhm, no, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, listen, we just picked up some asshole from down in Queens and we have him in questioning, Novak is on her way in," _God, help us all_,"and I just wanted you to know that I may be home late, so don't wait up for me, k?"she smiled, thinking how right it felt to be talking to Alex and telling her this.

"Sure, Liv, I'm fine, I will see you when you get here then, tell everyone I said hello, would you? I would come down but I'm not too fond of being in the public view just right yet,"came Alex's soft voice over the reciever.

"Speaking of which, there is something coming up that I need to talk to you about later, I will tell you when I see you, okay? I've gotta run,"Liv nodded to Elliot who was giving her the eye.

"Alright then. Bye, Liv,"Alex said, a bit dissappointed in having to let her go so soon, but also beginning to grow tired, noticing it was already five.

"Bye,"Liv said on the whim of a whisper into the phone as she hung up and followed Elliot into the interrogation room. "Ready to nail this bastard?"she asked.

"Lets.."Elliot agreed and they headed in.

It was after nine when Liv clocked out, Elliot had headed home already after talking to everyone for things to bring,"And dates are included,"he said, glancing over at Liv with a sly grin. She only rolled her eyes,"Munch, no hookers, and for everyone's sake, no ex-wives."

"Why would I do that!?"Munch asked incredulously.

"Because your pathetic self don't know how to charm a real woman into a date,so ya gotta go and be desperate,"Fin joked. They all laughed. Now Liv was heading home, after declining beers at O'Malleys with John and Fin and Casey...any other night, she would have been thankful for the intrusion to help forget her days spent at the precinct, but tonight, her thoughts were focused on going home and seeing Alex. Just the thought of her at her own apartment, was enough to last her a lifetime. Smiling, she hailed a cab and went home.

She came in and took off her jacket, noticing that Alex wasn't anywhere in her range of sight. There was a small light from the kitchen where Alex must've left the stove light on. She went to check on her in her room and was shocked to see that she wasn't in there, the bathroom was empty and she began to panick.

"Alex?"she called out quietly. She searched around and then ran, stumbling through her bedroom door and stopped at the sight of a jean and t-shirt clad Alex curled up on her bed, hugging Liv's pillow and smiling dreamily. Her eyes behind the lids moved softly and her breathing was deep and steady. Liv silently sighed to herself and grinned for acting like a fool. She quietly made her way to the bed, taking off her shoes, watch, badge and gun in the process. She placed her cell phone in its charger and softly sat on the bed, running her fingers through Alex's soft hair. As soon as she'd done that though, Alex's eyebrows knitted together in fear and her breathing began to quicken up as she began moving.

"Alex?"Liv began to worry. Alex's mouth opened and a strangled moan came out, she began thrashing about on the bed and nearly rolled off until Liv's strong arms captured her waste and crushed her to her. "Alex! Alex, Alex, its just a dream! Alex, shhh, sweetheart, its just a dream, wake up,"Liv soothed and Alex's blue eyes opened and were wide and alert as she searched the room she was in. Finally, settling on Liv, tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Liv,"she choked out. Liv only opened her arms and Alex fell into them, sobbing hysterically. "Liv,"she choked again.

"Shh, its okay, you're fine, I'm here,"Liv soothed silently, rubbing small circles on her back, rocking her gently. Her shoulder was wet with Alex's tears. Alex's sobs finally stopped and her breathing slowed to a few sniffles and hiccups.

"Liv, I'm sorry, your shirt,"Alex said wiping her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I scared you,"Liv said wiping Alex's wet cheek.

"I just cant..I dream about him sometimes, finding me. I know he's dead but he still haunts me,"Alex said. She snorted,"You must think I'm such a baby, acting like this.."

"Alex, you are anything but a baby, you are one of the most strongest women I've ever met, you faced a drug cartel and didn't back down, you came back to testify against a man who almost killed you, you are anything _but_ a baby,"Liv said seriously. "Plus, your too big to be a baby." That earned her a smile from Alex. "There we go, now, dry those eyes."

Alex looked up, still smiling, then gave a small sigh before leaning her head on Liv's shoulder and smiling. "Would you let me stay in here with you tonight?"

"Yes,"Liv said simply.

"Good,"she smiled. Liv showered and changed, when she came back, Alex was already under the covers and waiting for her. Liv swallowed and felt her heart begin to pound.

"Liv?"apparently she had been staring too long, she snapped herself out of it and walked to the bed, getting under the covers she leaned on her back like she always did and put her hands behind her head to lounge. She turned to face Alex when she heard her snort.

"What?"she smiled cockily.

"Nothing,"Alex smiled, turning her head into the pillow.

"No, tell me,"Liv said poking her in the ribs slightly. Alex jumped and laughed giddily at the contact. Liv's grin grew even wider. "Ticklish, are we Miss Cabot?"she asked. Alex only laughed when Liv poked her again, and again. Finally, Liv sat up and began tickling her ribs and and watched as Alex squirmed, laughing until tears formed in her eyes. Her laughter was music to Liv's ears and she was so caught up she didn't notice Alex grab her by the wrists and try to push her back. "Liv!!"she squealed as Liv began searching her out for more ticklish spots, she finally tried something her mother only did when she was younger.

Liv dropped her head down and blew down hard on Alex's flat exposed stomach through the buttons on her jersey and heard Alex sqeal loudly at the contact. Liv laughed and came up to face Alex, pinning her beneath her as she continued to fight for air, her face red and her eyes watered.

"Well, whoever would've guessed that the stonewall kick ass Assistant District Attourney was ticklish?"Liv grinned sassily as she stared at Alex.

"It's a trait I don't pride myself on, one of my many weaknesses,"Alex said now that she had recovered from her lack of oxygen. They both laughed and then there was silence from both. They continued to stare, one smiling here or there, till..

"Liv?"Alex asked.

"Yes?"she replied.

"Could you kinda move? I think my leg is falling asleep,"she grinned. Liv moved over and lay back down on her back, her arms behind her head once more. Alex sat up and ran a hand through her dishevvled locks before turning and looking at Liv again. Their eyes locked and stayed that way until Alex finally sighed, smiled at Liv and turned toward her. Laying down, she placed one arm under her pillow and threw the other arm over Liv's waist, snuggling close, she rested her head on Liv's chest and listened to the pounding rhythm of Liv's heartbeat. It was a melody and she smiled, softly humming a tune Liv didn't recognize. She didn't have to wonder long, though as Alex began to softly sing...

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song, someone sings, once upon a December...,"she nodded off, still humming the tune and Liv soon drifted off into her own world of dreams too.

**DISCLAIMER: the song that Liv sung to Alex is not mine, it belongs to Disney!**


	4. Drop the Bacon, Counsellor!

**Chapter 4:**

Liv wasn't sure what happened, all she knew was that when she awoke, she was cradling Alex from behind, and Alex, back to Liv, was molded to fit just perfectly to Liv's front. Liv's left arm kept in place around Alex's waist by a firm grip, she smiled and inhaled deeply, the scent of her own shampoo in Alex's hair almost made her feel as if she were made especially for her. _Mine..My Alex,_she smiled at the thought and held on tighter, loving the way this felt so right and not able to believe that Alex was really here in her arms and breathing deeply,heart beating in rhythm with her own..._God,if this is a dream,let that person who wake me up be damned..._

She was just about to fall right back into a heavy sleep when a shrill ringing startled both women from their slumber. Alex jumped nearly a mile off the bed and thankfully, tumbled back onto the matress, breathing madly.

"Shh, its alright, Alex?"Liv tried, touching her arm. Alex recoiled at first but then sighed and gave her a small smile in return.

"Sorry,"she apologized.

"Its alright,"she flipped her phone open,"Benson."

"Morning, hows the little woman?"Elliot's voice picked up through the reciever.

"Fine, Elliot till you near startled us both to death,"Liv growled playfully, she felt her heart soar when Alex gave her a goofy grin. "Whats up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd call and check to see if you remember we have court with Novak at 2, she says to be ready or she'll whoop your ass,"Elliot remanded in his dad voice.

"She can try, is she also going to the cookout this weekend?"asked Liv. She looked down to see Alex poking faces and sticking her tongue out at her..Alex? Making funny faces? What was the world coming to??

"Yeah, she and Serena are gonna be there, Fin's bringing Warner and Munch,who knows-"

"Wait, Fin? And Warner? What the hell did I miss?!"Liv replied.

"Apparently, we've _both_ missed, she and Fin have been goin on for a couple months now, according to Munch, oh, and Kathy said to bring whatever, she doesn't care, but if you would please, bring some extra mustard this time, dont want another accident like last year..."

"You mean where Dickie and Lizzie got into a fight and somehow in the end Munch got pounted with a bowl of mustard on his head?"Liv laughed, remembering the fond memory of Munch covered in head to toe with mustard and some relish with mayo. She heard Alex's laugh and covered her face with a pillow, playfully. "Wonder if I should bring a video camera, in case that happens again."

"Bring whatever, and don't forget you know who,"Elliot said in secret. "Gotta run, bye partner."

"See ya,"she hung up. Lifting the pillow from Alex's face, she saw her wearing a smarmy grin. "And whats with that look?"

"Munch covered in mustard? And I missed it?"Alex grinned, then her smile fell a bit with the reason why she missed it.

"Yeah, well don't worry bout it, I think if I can manage, Fin has some tapes from the year before where Munch tried to put out a fire on the grill with a bottle of vodka, didn't do too much damage though, Elliot still cooks with it,"Alex burst with laughter and Liv only grinned, but soon, the bug hit her and they both fell together in a heap of undying merciless laughter. Once the storm passed though, neither knew what to say,

"So, where exactly do you have to go to now?"Alex asked.

"No where, that wasn't a call-in, just Elliot with reminders for the cook-out he's holding this Fourth of July,"Liv smiled.

"Sounds like fun,"Alex said.

"Should be, a pool, all the food you can eat, great company, and my favorite, the fireworks!"Liv smiled.

"Fireworks, eh? Who, may I ask is supplying the illegal fire ammo?"Alex aimed a cocky grin toward Liv, who only smiled. "Ahh, a pyromaniac, I see,"Alex giggled.

"Well, they will be great, if we left it to Elliot, he'd only manage sparklers with Kathy on his tail, one time Dickie caught Cragen's pants on fire with a sparkler and Kathy nearly ended that festivity there, don't understand why she was so angry, I'm sure the hair grew back,"Liv cracked and Alex laughed again.

"It's so good to hear you laugh again,"Liv said quietly as Alex's laughter died down to a dull roar. Alex only grinned and flashed her a white smile before sitting up and running a hand through her locks.

"I need a shower,"Alex said. "My hair is so greasy in the mornings."

"So?"Liv quipped back,"It doesn't make you look any less beautiful." Realizing that she had let that slip, Liv shot up and went over to her dresser, ignoring Alex's eyes and jaw that had hit the floor. After a few moments of silence, Liv went out into the hall yelling over her shoulder about pancakes and bacon. Alex just continued listening to Liv's words play over and over again in her head as she got her clothes and stepped into the warm jets of water. Had Liv really meant what she said or was she just playing around? Alex knew that she had been in love with Liv for a long time, she just couldn't remember exactly when, just that her life had changed for the better since Liv had been in it. When she went into Witness Protection, she had begged Hammond to let her see Liv...

_"I have to see her, Jack, please,"Alex pleaded._

_"I can't do that, Miss Cabot, you know the rules,"Hammond stated._

_"Then forget it, I wont do this,"Alex said sternly._

_"Miss Cabot, please, you are talking about putting your life on the line here, no one can know...,"Hammond's voice rose._

_"And they wont, what good is it letting her know I'm alive?! She put her neck on the line to save me, and she deserves better than this!"Alex fought back. Jack sighed heavily, weighing the choices. Finally, with a look in the rearview mirror at Alex's stern face, he shut his eyes and nodded._

_"Fine, I'll send for her and her partner, might as well,"he nodded to the driver, another agent to send word. Alex smiled._

That night had been the worst in her entire life, even worse than the night she found out that they announced her dead. The look in Liv's eyes as she stepped out of that vehicle..she would never forget, not until the day she died. So much hope and regret, loss..the same she felt for waiting so long and not telling her about her feelings. Soon, however, she promised herself, soon I will. Alex began to shiver and realized that the water had begun getting cold, rinsing the last of her shampoo out she got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel to dry off.

In the kitchen, Liv had finished setting the table and had poured them both a glass of orange juice. Bacon sizzled in the pan noisily as she cracked an egg for an extra batch of pancake mix. Cooking always took her mind off of things, only now she was happy to have someone to cook for, she punished herself for letting that slip back in the bedroom, but she just couldn't help herself. She had been in love with Alex for so long and the last time she had decided to wait..it was too late, now she had a second chance and she was prepared to take it...just not yet.

The sweet aroma of breakfast filled Alex's nostrils and sent her hunger into high gear, she hadn't really eaten anything since yesterday afternoon and was literally starving. She just hoped she could control her hunger in front of Liv at the table. Standing in the entry way to the kitchen, she watched Olivia work, quietly, she crept over and snuck a peice of cooked bacon from its plate while Liv had her back turned. She turned to walk away when she heard Liv say, "Put that back, counsellor, or I'll arrest you for food theft." Alex grinned, turning to see Liv staring at her, she tilted her head to be innocent.

"Put what back, Detective?"she played along.

"I have reason to suspect that you were involved just recently in the bacon theft from the table,"Liv gave her a sly grin and walked over,"so hand it over Miss Cabot." Alex took a step back then ran.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!"Liv smiled, running after the little thief. Alex's laughter ensued down the hall as Liv playfully caught up and grabbed her wrist. She whipped her around but Alex was slick and had shoved the bacon into her mouth and was chewing. "You will have to pay for that Counsellor." Alex just grinned and cocked her head to the side, innocently again and said.

"Make me." Liv swallowed, she had just the plan to do so but was afraid to act on it. Happiness registered itself onto Alex's features as she swallowed the last bits of bacon and giggled. "Too late now,"she said,"loser."

"Loser?"Liv repeated. Alex nodded grinning like an idiot. "Oh, now you've done it!"Alex yelped with laughter as Liv grabbed her around the waste and hoisted her up onto her shoulder and carried her back to her room.

"Ahh! Lemme go, Liv!"she squealed with laughter.

"Nope, you did the crime, you'll do the time,"Liv tossed her onto the bed and tackled her, both laughing very hard. Liv tickled Alex till they were both exhausted. Liv then stared into Alex's beautiful crystal blue eyes, lost in them, Alex staring deeply, drowning in Liv's dark pools, both falling. Alex was the first to leap..

"Now what will you do with me, Detective?"


	5. Memories In The Wind

**Chapter 5:**

_"Now what will you do with me, Detective?"_

Liv swallowed, watching Alex's eyes study her, listening to her every breath as blood pumped through her veins, drowning out the sound of everything. Fully aware of the woman beneath her, she could feel Alex's heart beating, and with every moment, it grew faster. Their breathing patterns sped up as Liv slowly edged closer to the full red lips...

The smoke alarm went off and snapped both women out of their reverie. "Shit, breakfast!"Liv said, remembering the bacon in the frying pan she leapt up and Alex tailed after her, a little put out from the interruption. Liv sighed as she scraped the pan clean of grease,"So much for that hog."

"We still have some food, Liv, c'mon, let's eat,"Alex grabbed her hand. Both women felt the fire sear through them at the touch, warming them both, like a bottle rocket of flames and emotions. They ate breakfast in silence, every once in a while the other would glance up and give a hearty grin. As they finished the dishes, Liv got a call out to East Manhattan and was on her way in ten minutes.

"Be careful,"Alex called after her.

Later on in the bullpen, it was hussling busy as usual while Liv and Elliot talked over paperwork about the upcoming cookout. "Afternoon, Detectives,"came the voice of Casey Novak. Olivia groaned, and swallowed the last of her sandwhich before pasting on a smile and turning to face the red head.

"Novak, what brings you down here?"she asked as she wiped some mayo off of her cheek and began writing down her statements on their latest case. A fourteen year old rape vic who's stepfather had been raping her since she was nine and the mother had found out. _Slam dunk_, thought Liv.

"Thought I'd come and get the testimonies from John and Fin, where are they?"she noticed the absense of her two Detectives.

"Out answering a call in Brooklyn, why?"Elliot asked, coming back from the bathroom.

"Testimonies for the Robertson trial, which I hope your ready to testify, Liv, because it would really help me nail the bastard,"Casey said. Liv just continued to write, thinking how if it weren't for the guy being such a slimeball she'd rather see Casey lose. "Soo,yeah,by the way Elliot, need anything extra for the cookout? Serena's made this huge fruit salad and a bowl of tofu pudding..dont ask,"she said. Elliot chose to leave the fact alone that Serena had odd tastes even for a vegetarian.

"Well, Fin is bringing some hefty drinks, Warner's brother is a pizza deliverer so she is gonna be bringing about a dozen several topping pizzas, Munch has entertainment, so he says, I hope it isn't a stripper in the cake like he tried to pull of for Dickie's twelth birthday, and Liv comes bringing the fire power and a surprise guest,"he grinned her way. Casey looked over.

"Ooh, surprise, eh? C'mon Liv, who's the lucky gal?"Casey asked.

"You'll see,"Liv growled, not too fond of Casey and her nosy parkin business.

"You're no fun,"Casey pouted.

"And you're no piece of cake, either,"Olivia shot back. Casey left it alone.

Later that evening Liv came in to see Alex on her couch, flipping through an old photo album, sipping on tea. She glanced up as Liv came in and gave her a bright smile.

"Hi,"she said simply. Liv set her coat down and took off her shoes, then walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hi,"Liv said. "Do anything interesting today?"

"I set your stove on fire...again, but don't worry, it didn't burn anything too badly,"they both laughed, knowing how bad Alex was at cooking. "I went out and saw my mothers grave today as well..." Silence. There was the topic long since avoided. "I was right next to her?" It wasn't a question just a simple statement, to see if Liv knew.

"Yes,"Liv sighed,"she..she really couldn't bear the thought of you dying before your time, or hers, she had her headstone right next to yours." There was more silence, Liv could tell that Alex had been fighting this since she first learned about her mothers death. "Where else did you go? After Connors..."

"I was in a small town in Louisiana for a while before they moved me farther away toward Cameron, Arizona,"she smiled softly, sadly at the memory. "It was beautiful, Liv, I think it was my favorite spot in the Program, the sky was beautiful and when the sun came up over the canyons, it was like the beginning of the world."

"Sounds beautiful, I'm sure one day, we can both go and see it, together,"Liv smiled. "What did you do?"

"They had me clerking for a law firm, just like the good ol days back when I clerked for my Uncle Bill,"Alex smiled,"it made me feel more real, like I was almost Alex Cabot again, not Sandra Meyers or Emily Cobb or Joanne Thomas,"shadows clouded her eyes as her painful memories of life in Witness Protection came to the surface. Liv, noticing the change in her voice, decided that it had been enough for one night. But Alex wasn't ready to finish. "Who am I, Liv?"

"What?"Liv hadn't been sure she heard correctly.

"Who am I? What am I doing here? What should I do? The past two years of my life have really opened up my eyes and made me realize that I'm only Alexandra Cabot through what it says on my birth certificate, but its just a name, not a personality...all I am, all I'll ever be is.. no one...so who the hell am I?"a tear escaped and cascaded down her cheek, she brushed it away angrily and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly, rocking.

"Alex, how can you say those things?"Liv whispered, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind the woman's ear, then pulling her into her lap and cradling her, covering her with her strength. "How can you say that? All you've ever been is Alex Cabot to me, and to everyone else in the squad, to your mother, and your family and your friends. You are a 31 year old beautiful woman who has stood up and against the system to fight for what you believed in, you've stood firm against a drug lord and his cartel, survived the shooting of a hit man, and come back to testify against him, you are a strong, passionate and dare I say, damn good attourney, and you will always be that to my eyes, come what may,"Liv whispered soothingly. Alex's sobs quieted down.

"I hate acting like this, I'm so sorry,"Alex choked out quietly.

"Hey, your never too old to cry, my mother used to say that a real woman should suck it up, but I believe that you should have moments like these where you just need to cry your heart out and let it all go,"Liv smiled.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"Alex smiled. Liv gaped, then gave her a loopy smile.

"Gorgeous,"she whispered, placing a kiss atop her golden head. "Come, then, time for bed." She placed her left arm under Alex's knees and the other around her back to support her as she lifted her bridestyle and began walking toward the bedroom. She was astonished at how light the counsellor was, she had noticed right off that she hadn't been eating right, but damn.

"Liv?"Alex said in a breath against Liv's neck. Her heart began to beat wildly against her chest.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me tonight?"Alex whispered sleepily. Liv tucked her in and slid under the covers beside her, wrapping herself around Alex's tiny frame and breathing against her neck.

"I could never leave..."she kissed the blonde's neck,"Goodnight, beautiful."


	6. Sex Pistols, Say What?

**Chapter 6:**

The next couple of days fell by pretty quickly and Alex had seemed much better off since their talk that night about her time in Witness Protection, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It made Liv all the more happier. The cookout over at Elliots house was in a couple more hours and Liv had taken Alex out to help buy a few select drinks.

"God knows if we let Fin get all the drinks, he'll only buy scotch,"Liv smiled as they exited the store. She and Alex passed by all the shops, chatting happily and not having a care in the world. Liv smiled at the thought of how funny life had been and how amazed she was at getting to see this side of Alex, the carefree woman whom they had all thought at once, had been nothing more than an ice princess who cared only about winning her cases and not a damn about anything else. Boy, had they been proved wrong, especially Liv after the Sam Cavanaugh case, she and Alex had had a sleepover, well, more like Alex showed up heavily drunk and got sick and Liv took care of her that night, even though she had been angry with Alex for nearly jepoardizing her and Elliot's jobs, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Alex in her state. She had woken up that next morning on Liv's couch under a blanket with a glass of water and some tylenol on the coffee table.

_"Where am I?"Alex said quietly to herself as she downed the pills and water._

_"My apartment, don't you remember?"Liv said, startling the woman as she came up behind her._

_"Liv,"Alex said quietly. She stayed silent, both women just staring at one another. Until Alex's headache got the best of her and she layed back down, staring at the floor,she muttered something._

_"What?"Liv asked._

_"I said, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry for what I did, but you have to understand.."_

_"I understand perfectly, Alex, you did what you had to do, and we won, you nearly got us all fired, but we won and thats all that matters,"Liv said quietly as she sat on the couch near Alex's stomach. Alex just listened, after a moment, she opened her mouth once more._

_"So..you're not mad?"Alex asked, feeling a lump in her throat, hoping that above all else, Liv would forgive her._

_"No,"Liv said. "I'm still disappointed that you just didn't tell us, we would have helped cover you."_

_"I didn't want you to know, I didn't want your jobs put in anymore jepoardy than they had already been,"said Alex._

_"Well, it doesn't matter now, whats done is done, and you, young lady, have to go and meet with Petrovsky in a couple hours so get a little more rest to cure that hangover and then go home and get dressed, okay? Here's my spare key so you can lock up.." Liv handed her the key, when Alex grabbed it their hands locked and they stayed that way._

_"Liv?"the way Alex spoke her name carried away with the wind like a prayer. Liv broke the contact, she didn't want to take advantage of Alex right now and then regret it later. _

_"Take care of yourself, councellor, I will see you later,"she smiled._

_"Thank you,"Alex said sleepily before dozing back off. Liv walked away, instantly wishing that she could just crawl on the couch with the attourney and fall asleep in her arms._

"Ooh, Liv, look over there!"Alex snapped Liv out of her reverie and smiled looking toward a street band over and across on broadway playing guitars and singing while people threw cash in their guitar cases. "Come on!"Alex laughed and grabbed Liv by the hand. Liv only followed, curious as to what Alex was doing before she realized that Alex was now dancing along to the music. Liv could only stare in awe as the woman laughed and moved to the rhythms of the guitars and the guy playing on the bongos. It was a hefty african tune and it made Liv laugh when Alex motioned for her to join her among the crowd. Liv shook her head and declined but Alex came out and grabbed her by the wrists,"Dance with me, Liv,"that smile...how could she say no.

"Okay,"she and Liv began dancing, or rather, Alex danced, Liv just moved from one foot to the other, more people cheered and the crowd got thicker as more people began to join the dancing and fun. Liv laughed and finally gave in to dancing and just decided to watch Alex before she decided to call it quits and they headed off to take the shortcut through Central Park.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that, Lexi?"Liv asked, grinning at Alex's red face. Alex just laughed harder.

"I learned...back when..I was younger,"she said between laughs, finally she regained control,"my parents tried for years to make me get into ballet, but I was always wanting to dance to my own beat."

"You were great,"Liv smiled. Alex's face, if possible, turned an even brighter shade of red from the compliment. They continued to walk in silence, enjoying the sounds of people strolling through the park talking about the festivities for tonight.

"So who all will be at Elliot's house?"Alex asked curiously.

"Well, Elliot, Kathy and the kids, I think Kathy's sisters are going to be there, Cragen and his wife, Fin and Warner, Munch and whoever he could find enough money to pay for,"Alex snorted,"Liz will be there, as will Casey and Serena, and then me and you." Liv smiled at the thought of Alex getting to be around everyone again, she just wished that Casey would leave so Alex could come back and work for them but even now, she wasn't sure if Branch could get her back in due to her reputation.

"It oughtta be fun, will there be any music?"Alex asked, smiling.

"I'm sure Elliot will have a radio and we could always bring some of my old CD's,"Liv grinned.

"I wish that I would have been able to keep my old things, I used to have this wonderful collection of the Sex Pistols and Green Day, and many other good bands,"she stared off smiling.

"You're a Sex Pistols fan, Cabot? Wow,"Liv laughed.

"What? I'm not allowed to like weird named bands? They're awesome,"Alex said. "Do you think Branch will be there?"

"At the cookout? I doubt it, Elliot's not a real big fan of the DA, Liz being an exception since your here,"Liv smiled. Alex frowned just slightly.

"I wish I could come back, I miss prosecuting,"Alex said.

"Maybe you can, for another department, maybe a new SVU?"Liv suggested.

"Yeah, I'd just really miss you guys at SVU, it still feels like yesterday sometimes, you were all my Detective's, but you're not,"Alex muttered. Not wanting to see Alex sad today, she quietly slipped her hand into Alex's and gave it a small squeeze, Alex turned to look at her and saw Liv just staring ahead smiling. Her own mouth turned up into a bright grin as she let go and wrapped that arm around Liv's waist and placed her head on her shoulder, grin growing broader by the second. Both not needing any words, just each other.


	7. Greetings From The Dead

**Chapter 7:**

They arrived at Elliot's around one and the twin's answered the door. "Auntie Liv!!"they said in unision. Liv felt tugs and both sides as she and Alex were dragged indoors by Dickie and Lizzie Stabler. "Dad's out back, we'll take those!"Dickie reached for the fireworks in Liv's hands but she held them over her head.

"I don't think so little man,"Liv laughed. The boy looked put out and helped Alex with the food in her hands.

"Mom says come on back,"Lizzie called from the screen door in the living room that led out to the back yard. Liv put the firecrackers under one arm and looked to Alex.

"Ready?"Liv said.

"Better late than never,"Alex smiled back. She and Liv made there way out to the Stabler's crowded back yard, there were a few kids running around playing. Maureen was chatting with Melinda over near the fence while Fin and Munch argued, Cragen and his wife were both chatting with Kathy while Elliot and George, his brother-in-law, Liv remembered, were flipping burgers over the grill. There were sounds of Erasure pounding from the stereo inside through the open windows.

"Howdy, partner!"Liv called out as she came by.

"Liv! Alex! Awesome, I hope those are the fireworks?"he said looking pointedly at the large boxes.

"Those would be it,"she hugged him.

"Sweet, Alex, how are ya?"Elliot said. Before she could answer however there were catcalls and "Holy shits" coming from behind. John and Fin had both just noticed Liv and her guest.

"ALEX!!"John yelped. Fin grabbed her in a one armed hug.

"Damn woman, what the hell?! We thought you were dead!"Fin barked over the music, smiling. Alex could only grin sheepishly and shrug.

"Couldn't kill me off,"Alex smiled. John and Fin stole Alex away from Liv and took her around to greet everyone and hear all about her time in Witness Protection, Liv nearly wanted to saw their heads off for being so careless. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Kathy Stabler.

"Easy tiger, she's fine,"Kathy smiled. Liv exhaled, but grinned back all the same.

"I just hope they don't hurt her, cause if they do, they're de-"

"Liv, she's _fine_, relax, she doesn't need help to get re-adjusted, come on, Joan and the kids have been dying to see you,"and before Liv could respond Kathy had dragged her off and away from her vision of Alex. Meanwhile, Alex had been getting to talk with Warner and Cragen. Liz showed up and Alex excused herself from the boys to go and talk.

"Liz,"Alex smiled.

"Alex?!"Liz's jaw dropped. "What in the hell?"

"Hello to you as well, Liz,"Alex smiled.

"Well you can't blame me for being shocked, can you, I thought you were dead!"Liz finally smiled,"I knew that rat bastard Velez couldn't have killed a strong willed woman like you, how've you been doing?"

"Great,"Alex pasted on her smile.

"Bull shit, whats on your mind, Cabot?"Liz smiled, knowing her old protege well.

"You know of any openings in the DA's office? Anything Liz, please,"she said as Liz rolled her eyes. They continued to talk aimlessly about more jobs in the law firm but Liz couldn't promise a prosecuting job. Casey and Serena arrived no sooner than the time Liz mentioned Casey's name. Alex got to greet her and Serena, whom she had a tearful reunion with, they had been really good friends back in law school and she had felt bad for not saying goodbye.

"I went to your funeral, I can't begin to tell you just how upset I was thinking that ass had you killed,"Serena said.

"Yeah, well, I'm very sorry I couldn't tell y-"

"Don't worry about it, I know the drill, no one can know,"Serena smiled.

"Well...someone did.."she debated telling Serena just who, though.

"What?!"Serena said,"wait, how did you manage that?" Alex gave her a sly grin. "Okay, who is it?" Alex bent her head down and mumbled. "What?"Serena cupped her hand to her ear.

"Liv,"Alex said louder.

"Olivia? Benson? Your Detecive that you have a mad crush on??"Serena gaped. "Oh that's fair then,"she smiled.

"Elliot,too,"Alex said.

"Okay, THAT isn't fair!! Alex,"she moaned,"C'mon, I'm your best friend, your supposed to let ME know when you have a hit man try and take your life then not really get killed but get sent off to Witness Protection for two years!"Serena took a deep breath.

"That's a pretty heavy briefing, Serena,"Alex said. "Look, I really am sorry, but I had to let them know, especially Liv,"she faded off. Serena only smiled. "What!?"Alex looked at the cocky grin on her friends' face. "What?"she asked again.

"You're in love with her,"Serena said in a sing-song voice.

"Quit it,"Alex whined.

"You wanna HUG her, you wanna KISS her, you wanna MARRY her and LOVE her,"she did the Sandra Bullock interpretation from Miss Congeniality.

"Serena I am so warning you!"Alex laughed. Serena just huffed and then laughed herself.

"You're no fun,"Serena said. "I will chat with you later, I'm gonna go find Casey."

"Wait, are you and Casey..,"she wagged her hand around.

"Together? Yeah, in fact, Branch fired me when he found out I was having an affair with her. Boy was I pissed,"she said. Alex gaped. "But don't worry, Branch had it in for me for years, and besides, I'm looking at a brand new oppourtunity in D.C. with the Federal Admission Secretary,"she smiled. Alex congratulated her and then let her go, before she turned away and tried to search around for Liv. She went over to the grill where Elliot gladly smiled and handed her a hot dog and let her pile her own condiments. She ate and looked around before finally spotting Liv down near the creek under the old withered willow tree, she had Dickie hanging onto her leg along with three other boys crawling all over her as she cried in mock fear, for help. Alex smiled and felt her heart turn over swearing that she just fell even more in love with Olivia. She felt a prescence beside her and flinched suddenly before realizing it was Elliot.

"How're you holding up?"Elliot asked.

"Good, Liv's been really kind to let me stay at her apartment, I need to really start looking for a job, Liz can't promise any prosecuting jobs due to my past experience, but I will,"she smiled as she noticed Liv tumble over at last from the weight of the boys. She couldn't help but laugh. Elliot followed her line of vision and grinned once more.

"She's really missed you, you know,"Elliot said sincerely.

"I've missed her, as well, I missed everyone,"Alex said, not taking her eyes off of the kids and Liv as she threw one up into the air then caught him. "I really didn't think I would ever get to come home again."

"I told you so,"he smiled remembering their time spent in the hotel where he said she'd be back.

"I remember,"she nudged him,"I'm really glad it worked out, as well."

"Well, I need to go get Dickie before he kills Liv, so, try and have some fun tonight, k? Don't worry about anything,"Elliot smiled. "Go spend time with Liv, reconnect, do whatever." Alex grinned and then nodded before he walked off to get Dickie and the boys off of Liv. Elliot's words replayed in her head: _"She's really missed you, you know,"_ now she was curious as to just how much Liv had really missed her. As Elliot took the last kid away over his shoulder she noticed Liv glance her way and her eyes lit up, her smile made her heart melt and her stomach fall to her feet. _Lets find out.._


	8. Back Away From Novak

**WARNING: there is some major Casey Novak bashing in this... dont say I didnt warn you**

**Chapter 8:**

The afternoon went on just like the music that continued to blare from the stereo inside, from country artists like Reba McIntyre to oldies rock artists like Lynyrd Skynyrd and Boston. Everyone was having a great time, dancing, chatting, eating and catching up, stress-free and non-working. Nothing to worry about. Alex still stayed excluded here and there between conversations, feeling as if she didn't belong, her Detectives were no longer her's, they were Casey's, and she's missed so much in the past two years, Liv had told her all about their cases that night in the hotel room, from Fin being shot, to a cult leader who had massacred at least twenty children and raped a twelve-year-old girl and got her pregnant. She had felt bad for not being able to put those bastards away for life but what else could she have done?

"Hey,"said a soothing voice, but it nonetheless, startled Alex and she winced. "Whoa, Alex, you alright?"Liv's face was etched with worry as she placed a warm hand on her back. Alex sighed heavily and tried to smile, but it faltered, and she leaned into Liv's body, holding on for dear life. She just needed to be held. "Alex? Hey, whats wrong, sweetheart?"Liv asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired, that's all,"Alex lied. She hoped Liv would just leave it at that, and she did. Liv rested her cheek against Alex's soft hair and continued to rub her back as she took a sip from her beer and looked around. "It's so different,"Liv turned when Alex said this.

"What do you mean?"Liv asked.

"Everything's changing, Liv, my world has been put on hold for over two years, and I feel as if I just cant catch back up, as much as I want to, I'll never get those years back,"Alex said in despair.

"No, you won't, Alex, you can never turn the clock back and change things, if we could, life would be too easy, believe me, we all know what its like to lose something important, now in your case, no one else could understand, but I do, because your life wasn't the only one put on hold,"Liv whispered. Alex looked up at Liv, her face shining from the golden setting sun. They remained quiet and looked out over the riverbank. Liv left for a quick second to use the bathroom and grab an extra beer for Alex and a hotdog with plenty of condiments. Alex's head whipped around when there was commotion from behind and a loud scream that reminded her of a gerbel.

"Don't worry, Casey!! I'll get some water!!"came Fin's loud voice. There was laughter and more yells and then Liv, a small bonfire-like explosion and then silence. Alex ran up the hill to get a better look and her jaw dropped. Casey and John were covered in cake bits and punch, Casey's face black with soot and John coughing up smoke. Serena was trying to clean up Casey when Alex noticed her hair had been singed near the back. Liv walked over, a bit of soot on her face and whipped cream from the cake in her hair.

"What the hell just happened?!"Alex whispered. Liv was cracking up. "Wha-?"Liv silenced her and told her to listen, behind her, John and Elliot and Serena were all arguing while Kathy and Melinda tried to clean Casey up and Fin got the kids away.

"Vermooth Liquor is NOT water, John!"yelled Serena.

"How was I supposed to know!? It was in an unlabeled bottle!"John yelled.

"You're a detective! You should know that any clear liquid in a bottle isn't _water_ unless its LABELED, you MORON!"Serena tried to lunge at John from over Elliot but he got them both to back off.

"I didn't know Casey's hair would catch fire! Sparkler's normally dont do that!"John said, then in a quieter voice,"tell her not to put so much hairspray in and things like this wouldn't happen."

"Well if you would learn to stop thinking that sparklers are _blowtorches_-"Serena yelled. Alex's jaw dropped and she looked to Liv who had tears of laughter in her eyes from where she tried not to. "She could have been hurt!"Serena yelled.

"She's fine!"Kathy came out with a startled, but nonetheless, perfectly fine, Casey Novak.

"Casey!"Serena called and ran to her lover. They both walked away with Serena glaring over at John every now and then and the party resumed.

"Liv, she could have seriously been hurt,"Alex scorned, although she was also fighting a huge grin. Olivia snorted.

"Nah, Novak is as tough as nails, she can handle a little bit of fire,"Liv laughed. Alex just smacked her playfully on the arm and Liv took another swig of her beer. Alex noticed a cut on Liv's hand.

"You're bleeding,"Alex grabbed Liv's hand. It was a minor cut and Liv shrugged it off.

"It's not that bad, and its dry, its from earlier when I was rough housing with those boys, I tell you, that kid Jacob will be a wrestling star one day,"Liv grinned. Alex smiled.

"You'd make a wonderful mother, Liv,"Alex told her seriously. Liv only blushed then snorted into her beer.

"Yeah right, another one to pass on my genes, half of which are drunk and the other have violent,"Liv said, remembering having the exact same conversation once with Elliot.

"Olivia Benson, you know as well as I do that all that talk about genes is grade A bull-shit,"Alex snapped,"you aren't like him, you've never been violent toward anyone in a matter that they didn't deserve, and you've never shown me that sort of violence ever in the times I've seen you handle perps in the years that I've known you. You are an amazing woman, Liv, and your genes are very much worth passing on, I just wish you could see that." Liv just stared at Alex, as if she couldn't believe Alex had just said that. She had told Alex before about her father after the Darryl Guan case, and Liv had always wondered whether Alex thought any less of her for that, she knew that she hadn't but to be reassured really helped her feel better. She gave Alex a small smile before turning to look off into the distance where the sun was setting over the creek bed. Alex looked over as well and smiled. Liv looked to her,

"Close enough to Arizona?"Alex looked down at her with a strange look in her eyes that Liv couldn't place. She gave her a broad smile and stepped closer, she wrapped her arms around Liv and nuzzled her neck, looking off into the sunset, she sighed quietly:

"Better than Arizona..."


	9. When You Play With Matches Ya Get Burned

**Chapter 9:**

"Oy! Love birds!"John yelled out to Liv and Alex who were startled and broke apart from their warm embrace.

"What?"Liv yelled back.

"Firework time!! Let's go!"John yelled happily.

"There letting him set off fireworks? After all that? You must be kidding,"Alex said as they trudged up the hill. Liv only laughed and in the darkness, reached for Alex's hand and didn't let go. Alex only smiled and they walked over to where, thankfully, John was seated with his date on a large blanket where Fin sat as well with Melinda in his arms, Casey, still a bit shaken was leaning on Serena's shoulder, who was trying to aim a bottle at the back of John's head. Alex took a seat in the back near a couple boxes that she leaned back against while Liv went to chat with Elliot before he began lighting them off. They smiled and Elliot nodded before Liv went over, Lizzie tried to get her to sit next to her but Liv politely declined and walked over to Alex, who stared up at the sky, hands in jacket pockets. She saw Alex shiver.

"Cold?"Liv asked. Alex looked up smiling, then shook her head. They continued to stare until Liv finally told her to move foward and slipped in behind her. Alex settled back against Liv, fitting perfectly, Liv's arms around her and Alex's head on her shoulder, eyes closed and smiling softly, the sun's last rays made her skin glow and her features look even more distinct. Fireflies began to light up as the evening dew collected on the grass surrounding them. Liv breathed in the scent of Alex and closed her eyes, trying to memorize these details perfectly. Elliot struck a match and lit the first few fireworks of Liv's very large batch, the rockets went off with a loud whistling sound and blew into thousands of colored sparks in the sky, illuminating the ground below. Alex jumped at first but the settled back and laughed when she realized what had been the cause of noise.

"They're beautiful! Ooh, look at that one, Liv!"she pointed. Liv couldn't help but chuckle at her child-like giddiness at the fireworks. Elliot lit off another dozen and there were bursts of red, green and purple, sounds like guns going off and lots of smoke. The kids all waved their sparklers, screaming in joy for more while Casey sat farther back when one kid got too close with his firework.

"YEEHAW!"John called out as a firework set off and twirled into the sky. Then all hell broke loose, Dickie and another boy, Jacob were fighting over the last sparkler and Elliot tried to go control it but tripped over the firework he had just lit and it tumbled, bouncing past a wailing Casey and right in front of Liv and Alex.

"SHI-"Liv yelled. She pushed Alex aside and covered her as the blanket caught fire with the rest of the firework and it went off, everyone screaming, Liv felt a sharp pain in her right leg and it burned...Her only priority was to keep Alex safe. Elliot came over with a fire safe blanket and put it on her leg.

"Liv, you alright?"Elliot said but Liv's brain wasn't functioning correctly through the pain, she noticed Alex in front of her, crying uncontrollably and crawling toward her. "Liv?! Are you alright!? Kathy..get an ambulance..Liv.."

"No."Liv croaked. "I'm fine, don't worry,"she grimaced as she sat up. Elliot sighed and swallowed hard.

"God, Liv, that was close, you should get this checked out,"she hissed as he removed the fire blanket.

"I'm okay,"she said, giving a brave face. "Lets keep the fireworks going, c'mon El, I payed too much to let them be wasted." Giving him her sassy ass grin. Elliot didn't laugh but he did nod.

"Alright, but first Kathy is gonna take care of this for you, and I'm gonna have a word with Dickie,"he said. He helped her stand and walk toward the porch. All the way, not noticing Alex behind them. Elliot did, and had her come help Liv while he went to get his son and check on everyone else.

"Alex, are you-?"Liv asked but winced as she took another step.

"Don't speak, lets just get this cleaned up..okay?"Alex said, her tears wet with tears.

"Alex.."

"Not now, Liv,"Alex let Kathy take her away and Alex waited patiently for her to be alright. Dabbing at her cheeks, she tried to calm her breathing and heart from the incident, several times, the memories of that night out in front of the bar, flashed through her head, those gunshots, the pain, only this time it wasn't her, it was Liv. She hoped that she'd be alright. Feeling a hand on her arm, she recoiled but turned to face Serena.

"You alright?"Serena asked.

"I will be, I just hope Liv-"

"Liv's fine, she's handled worse, and Kathy's a damn good nurse,"Serena smiled, trying to reassure her old friend.

"I know, thanks Serena,"she looked at Serena, who only looked back in sympathy.

"She loves you,"Serena said.

"What?"Alex asked, not sure she heard correctly.

"Nothing, she'll be okay, now come on back outside, Elliot should be getting ready for more fireworks now,"Serena smiled. Alex shook her head sadly and gave Serena an apologetic look.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to wait here for Liv and we'll be out soon,"she said. Serena touched Alex's arm once more before smiling and heading out the door. Alex remained standing, listening to the soothing sounds of a country song by John Michael Montgomery. She began to softly sing along,"_I can love you like that, I will give you my world, moon, heaven and Earth, if you were my girl..._"

"Quite a voice, you have, Miss Cabot,"she whipped her head around to the voice and saw Liv standing there in the dim lighting with a small smile and her hands shoved in her pockets, Kathy coming up from behind, passed and handed Liv some ointment to keep on the burn before heading back out where the sounds of fireworks continued.

"Are you gonna be-?"Alex asked.

"Just fine,"Liv grinned. She held out her hand to Alex and Alex smiled, walking past her hand and into her arms, hugging her close and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad,"she breathed. Liv held onto her tighter and smiled into Alex's hair. Her heart pounding louder than the fireworks outside or the music from the speakers which switched to another song that Liv recognized as "Amazed" by Lonestar. Liv took Alex by the hand and brung her outside onto the deck where she held out her other hand and Alex lifted an eyebrow.

"I believe I owe you a dance,"Liv smiled from their last encounter.

"Are you sure your leg is alright?"Alex said. Liv just silenced her and brung her close, they began to rock gently to the song. _I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps gettin better, I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever..Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you..._Alex couldn't hear anything but these words that Liv sang gently into her ear and the rushing sensation through her ears of her pounding heart. Alex lifted her head and met Liv's deep brown eyes, lost in them, not a care in the world, she was so close she could litterally feel Liv's warm breath on her face and the pounding heart emitting from Liv's chest...

**DISCLAIMER: the song AMAZED belongs to Lonestar and their record company NOT ME!!**


	10. Fireworks

**Chapter 10:**

Elliot began the grand finale, lighting off firework by firework, second by second. The sky boomed with crackling thunder and the colorful sparks illuminated the entire street. Everyone was in awe, not even noticing the two women on the deck, holding one another close. The colors danced across Alex's pale skin, reds, greens and purples, yet they never faltered her glassy blue eyes, glazed over with heated emotion as Liv moved closer. Their hearts beat wildly with the mad whistles and explosions of the firecrackers, and the yells, but it was all a daze, nothing else mattered.

"Alex.."Liv breathed silently, as if asking for permission, Alex wasn't up for waiting.

"Just kiss me, Liv,"Alex whispered,"please.."

Liv's lips were just as soft as she could have imagined, no fireworks booming out in the yard could have compared to the ones going off in her heart, heading straight for her head. She felt dizzy, happy, content, loved, moved and knew nothing more than the fact that if Liv stopped kissing her, her world would come crashing down. She felt Liv's tongue sweep her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and it was granted. Liv's body was on fire, her mind was foggy from the lack of oxygen, but she couldn't care less, all that mattered was this moment, her and Alex and nothing else. Her tongue darted through Alex's lips and in her mouth, exploring and memorizing every detail, she tasted faintly of mustard and junk food. She couldn't believe this was finally happening at last. The fireworks died down to a dull roar both in the yard and around them, catcalls and whistles came about and the need for oxygen finally broke the two new lovers apart.

"Please, don't stop,"came John's whining reply. There was a loud cracking noise and the sound of a bottle thumping a thick object, a low groan from John and then a howl from Serena.

"Got him!!"she clapped then noticed everyone was staring, she turned red,"Oh, sorry, carry on ladies,"she chuckled embarassingly. Elliot and Kathy began rounding up the kids and saying goodbye to relatives, Cragen and his wife went ahead and left after bidding everyone good-bye. Liv continued to keep contact with Alex so she remained holding her hand as they all bid farewells and helped the Stablers clean up, Alex helped Kathy load the dishes in the dishwasher while Liv cleaned up the plates and cups out of the backyard, she walked in with Elliot trailing behind, carrying a sleeping Lizzie in his arms.

"Those were quite some fireworks, eh, Liv?"he smiled adamantly and she knew that he didn't mean the ones she brought with her. She just smiled back and nodded. "You and Alex have a good night, get some sleep, and make sure to take care of that leg, or you'll have to deal with the wrath of my wife,"he passed her, giving her a brief hug before taking Lizzie up to her room. Kathy and Alex came back in, Alex smiling about something Kathy must have told her and then Alex standing by Liv's side, looping her arm around Liv's and resting her head on Liv's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming by, you guys, Alex, it was great to see you, Liv, awesome display's you brought, too bad that you guys were..erm- preoccupied,"Kathy smiled knowingly. Liv just cocked an eyebrow and grinned arrogantly, wrapping her arm around Alex's waist. Serena walked in with Casey, a few cups that Liv had missed, in hand.

"Those were awesome fireworks, Liv, too bad about some of the things that happened though, your leg gonna be alright?"Serena asked.

"Just fine,"Liv replied. Serena smiled at the pair, Alex's eyes were drooping shut.

"You better take your woman home and get her to bed before you have to carry her outta here,"Serena giggled. Alex opened her eyes at the comment, but instead of retorting, merely stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it, girly,"Alex's jaw dropped. Liv barked with laughter, Serena gave them both a hug.

"Take care of yourself,"she whispered to Alex. Then she hugged Liv and whispered jokingly, "Break her heart and I will have you killed." Liv just smiled and nodded.

"Deal." Serena went to her girlfriend who was holding her coat and looking ready to go home and sleep as well. She smiled knowingly one last time as she slipped on her coat.

"Oh, and by the way, tell Elliot that he may have to have John stay the night, and leave some serious painkillers for him to take in the morning, would ya?"Serena winked and then walked her girlfriend out. Alex giggled and Liv just smiled down at her.

"I love your laugh,"Liv smiled.

"And I love you,"Alex smiled back, looking Liv in the eye. Liv stared. "Liv?"Alex asked but was silenced with a longing and passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, Alex, never forget that,"Liv said, touching her forehead to Alex's. They smiled.

"I could never forget."


	11. Censorednot really

**WARNING: -sex scenes ahead-**

**Chapter 11:**

Liv and Alex arrived at Liv's apartment just soon after eleven, they stepped into the dark apartment, not saying a word. The moment the door was shut and locked, Liv turned around to face Alex, smiling nervously, messing with a string detatched from her shirt, gazing steadily into Alex's blue eyes. Alex, fed up with waiting, shifted her weight, stepped closer and pressed her lips to Liv's, kissing her softly. One kiss led to another and then another, then the two women began devouring one another, wanting to taste, touch and feel every part of each other. Alex moaned as Liv's tongue entered her mouth and swept over her teeth and she wound her fingers through Liv's soft chestnut locks, sliding them down and underneath the shoulders of her jacket, sliding it off as she and Liv made it haphazardly toward the bedroom. Hearts beating wildly, breathing rapid and eyes unfocused the women hurried to undress one another, helping along the way until finally they were both down to their under garments.

"Are you sure about this, Alex?"Liv breathed quietly while Alex slowly licked a hot trail up Liv's neck. Alex moaned. Liv took that as a yes. Liv caught Alex's lips in another hungry, passionate kiss and began backing her up toward the bed, unsnapping their bra's along the way. Alex's knee's hit the back edge of the bed and Liv steadied her with a warm, soft hand on her back, laying her down gently before crawling up to straddle her thighs. She could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her legs and fire shot through her veins as Liv's hands frantically searched her body, trying to memorize each and every detail. The need for oxygen broke them apart at last, both still panting heavily, Liv looked Alex over, as if trying to etch her body into her mind, brand her. She was perfect, every single curve carved perfectly like a sculpture only God himself could have created, absolutely beautiful. Swollen red lips, soft, luscious golden locks fanned out behind her head and two normally bright blue eyes, deep like sapphires, clouded with desire as she, too, searched Liv's body. Finally Liv's eyes landed upon Alex's right shoulder and painful memories shot through her mind with visions from that horrible night where her world had come crashing down.

"Liv?"Alex whispered, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, noticing Liv's eyes dart to the area where, two years previous, there had been bright red and ugly gun shot wound scars, now they had healed and were almost barely noticeable except for a few slight indentures on the skin where they had taken the bullets out. Liv's eyes filled with pride and unshed tears, she leaned down and kissed the invisible scars, one by one then pulled her head up and met Alex's lips for a slower, more intense kiss, when they broke apart, Liv said.

"I'm so glad that your here, safe,"Liv then added,"and with me." Alex only smiled brightly and Liv felt her arousal lessen, tonight wouldn't be about screwing one another's brains out or having a one-night stand or a drunken misshap like she had with Cassidy all those years ago. Tonight would be all about Alex, and making love to her, slowly and softly, Liv wanted to show her that she was the most precious thing in her life and that this time, she wouldn't take it for granted. And with those final thoughts, Liv kissed Alex again, helping her move up toward the head of the bed where Alex could lie on the pillows. Liv worked her way down Alex's body, slowly, leaving trails of kisses all along her skin in paths, she took one breast into her mouth and sucked on it, making Alex give out an erotic, low moan, she bit down gently on the pebbled nipple and was pleased to hear Alex squeal.

"Liv!"she gasped. Liv paid the exact same attention to the other breast and then teased her by lightly trailing her tongue across the bottom arch of her left breast and blowing softly on it, making Alex's skin line with goosebumps. Alex's fingers wound themselves in her hair and gently stroked,"Liv, please..,"Alex gasped and Liv smiled.

"Please what, Lexi? Tell me what it is you want and I'll do it,"Liv said sincerely. Alex moaned in dissaproval, blushing even deeper at the thought of voicing her wants and needs to Liv. Liv came up and kissed her softly, "be patient, my love, soon you'll be satisfied." Liv gave her another quick kiss before making her way down, she could feel the heat emitting from between Alex's thighs and it only encouraged her own arousal even more, but she pushed it aside to move Alex's last bit of under garments off of her and lean down and nuzzle into Alex's soft blonde curls, feeling the heat and moisture, Liv had waited forever and now she finally got her chance. She gave Alex's folds a slow, teasing lick at first, enjoying the low growls of approval from Alex as she flattened her tongue against her clit and then lapped at her folds a second time, driving Alex mad.

"Jesus, Liv!!"Alex called out quietly, she was groaning in an almost animalistic way as Olivia inserted one finger into Alex's wet warmth and feeling her muscles tighten around it, trying to pull her in,"Liv!!"she yelped again and Olivia put another finger in and softly stroked Alex back and forth, making her work hard so the release would be all the more pleasurable, Liv took Alex's clit between her teeth and lightly tugged at it, swirling her tongue around and she could feel Alex's pulses quickening and her muscle's tightening around her fingers until finally Alex released.

"Dear sweet mother of God!!!"Alex cried out, yelling as a thin sheet of sweat coated over her body and wave after wave of endless pleasure crashed down upon her shores, Liv continued to thrust her hand, helping Alex ride it out all the way through. Once the storm had passed and Alex had settled to her normal breathing pattern, Liv crawled back up toward the bed, kissing her on the neck, on the cheek and finally on the lips. Alex tasted herself mixed with Liv as her tongue swiveled around Liv's mouth, they broke apart staring at one another intensely, their eyes searching one another. Alex kissed her again.

"I love you, Liv,"she said laying her head back down, she started trailing her hand but Liv could sense her tiredness and paused it near her stomach.

"Don't, love, you should rest,"Liv smiled,"we can continue this later." She leaned in and kissed her once again and Alex felt the sincerity of Liv's gestures, her kiss spoke volumes to Alex that she knew no other person could ever understand. Liv ran a hand gently through Alex's damp hair. Alex put her hand on the back of Liv's neck and pulled her back down into a earth shattering kiss, not wanting to rest but to return the favor. She used all of her strength to push Liv onto her back and roll on top and straddle her thighs, she rid Liv of her underwear and cupped her hand where she found Liv soaked, Liv gave out a low groan.

"And you really thought that you could last till morning?"Alex grinned seductively. Liv chewed on her bottom lip and Alex's smile grew wider,"I didn't think so." With that, she leaned forward and began suckling on Liv's neck, leaving red welts behind, slowly making her way over Liv's slightly larger breasts and swirling her tongue around the dark hardened nipples.

"Alex..please, I'm so close,"Liv sighed as she clutched and released the bedsheets. Alex just smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Be patient, my love,"Alex mocked Liv's earlier words. Alex made her way south, charting out Liv's body like a map, with her tongue and lips, setting Liv's arousal into high gear and making her moan for more. She had never in her life been with anyone who had this much control over her, or had ever really had the patience or curtousy to return the favor, but Alex was different, she was everything, there was really no other word to describe her but perfect..All her thoughts evaporated when Alex's tongue touched the inside of her thigh, her hips jerked to try and meet her but Alex settled her hands on her upper legs and held her down before finally grinning up at Liv and attacking her clit and wet folds mercilessly with her tongue. Colors exploded behind Liv's eyes as she fought to release, she bit on her lip, concentrating as Alex's tongue gave a long swipe over her slit and then inserted three fingers.

"ALEX!!"Olivia cried in pleasure as she and Alex found a steady rhythm, Alex was riding her thigh as she thrust her hand harder into Liv's slick folds, a few more sloppy thrusts and some cries to the Good Lord later, and the women were both lying on their back, fighting for air. Alex, eyes closed and gasping for air, felt it when Liv brought her hand over to her breast and the mad thumping against her palm. "You...Are. Amazing,"she whispered. Alex smiled and exhaled a heavy breath as she watched Liv settle on her elbow to look down at her, outside, fireworks went off from down the street, thundering through the skies and people cheered loudly. The clock out in the hallway chimed midnight.

"Happy Fourth of July, Alex,"Liv kissed her. Alex melted into the kiss, both women's arousal's beginning all over again.

"Strap yourself in, Detective, this is going to be a loooong night,"Alex grinned.


	12. Grand Finale!

**Chapter 12:**

Alex awoke to the feel of two strong, comforting arms around her and she smiled, snuggling deeper into the warm embrace and breathing in deeply the scents from last night. She and Liv had finally given in to their exhaustion around four-thirty and Alex was thankful that Liv wasn't on call today. Slowly, trying not to disturb her lover's rest, she turned in the embrace and looked at Olivia's sleeping form. Her face was so calming, so peaceful, no lines of worry were etched onto her face and there were a few stray brown hairs falling into her face that glowed in the early morning light. _She's so beautiful, how on Earth did I ever become so lucky to have her in my life?_Alex pondered quietly, watching Liv's eyes move slowly from behind their lids, _she must be dreaming..I wonder what about._ Alex leaned forward gently and pressed a soft kiss to Liv's forehead, brushing a few stray hairs from her face and then pressed another kiss to her nose, her cheek, both eyes softly and finally her full lips. She wasn't sure when, but some time through the kiss, Liv had awoken and noticed the kiss, she decided to play along and quietly opened her mouth to Alex and let her tongue slide across Alex's bottom lip, begging for entrance, she swallowed Alex's surprise moan and tumbled on top of her, letting Alex fall back onto the pillows, hair splashed out against the white sheets. The kiss ended.

"Mmm, good morning,"Liv whispered with a smile, nuzzling the blonde's neck. Alex giggled.

"Good morning, yourself, Detective,"she replied,"I'm sorry if I woke you, you were so peaceful when you were sleeping." Alex smiled basfully and Liv only looked up into her cerulean eyes with an arrogant grin.

"You could never disturb my dreams, Miss Cabot, since you fill every second of them, and I must say, the real thing is much better,"she kissed Alex who smiled into the pressure of Liv's lips against her's, Liv began working her mouth down, slowly, and Alex was beginning to feel her body respond. She gave a growl of satisfaction as Liv's tongue explored the valley in between her breasts.

"Tell me about them, Detective,"Alex smiled, and gasped when Liv blew on her nipple which she had just recently been suckling, the cool air allowing it to pop into attention. Liv only began kissing her stomach and let her tongue explore her belly button.

"Don't you mean 'How do they make you feel, Detective?'"Liv joked. Alex laughed and threaded her fingers into Liv's soft hair, bringing her up to meet her lips in a firery kiss, tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance, hands exploring, feeling, touching, memorizing. Both women lost in each others thoughts and bodies when Liv's cell began ringing on the bedside table. Their kiss broke apart, Liv gave out a whiny groan,"Damn it,"she swore, and picked up the distraction, kissing Alex once more before hitting the SEND button and answering.

"Benson, and this better be really damn good or you can consider yourself terminated,"she growled menacingly.

"Good morning to you, too, Liv,"came Capt. Cragen's voice. Liv's face turned to the color of a ripe tomato, her breath hitched and she fought not to laugh and hang up right then and there.

"Uhm. Good morning, Cap'n, er- what, what can I do for you?"Liv said in an apologetic tone.

"Nothing, I was calling to check in and see how that leg of yours is, I know that you hate to be disturbed on your days off and erm- I'm sure, by the sound of it, you really didn't want to be disturbed.."the line went silent for a moment and Liv could tell Cragen probably knew Alex was right here with her and that they were doing something that would make any grown man blush. "So, erm- I just wanted you to know that Novak won the re-trial, Robertson is now serving life in Rikers without bail, and I have to go.."Cragen coughed.

"Thanks for the update, Cap'n, I'll see you in there tommorow,"Liv said.

"Yeah, oh, and tell Alex hello from everyone, I'm sure she's there...somewhere, I mean..in your apartment.."Cragen stuttered. "Goodbye, Detective Benson,"he finally croaked out in a frustrated manner.

"Bye, cap'n,"Liv ended the call and put her cell back on its charger, then sighed and thrust her face into a pillow, ignoring her girlfriend's stare.

"Liv?"Alex's voice was soft. "Liv, what did he need?"

"Just wanted to check and see if my leg was okay,"Liv pasted on a smile for Alex but then was lost in her eyes once more. "I think he had a suspicion that you were right here with me."Alex cocked her head and grinned.

"I am right here with you, and its exactly where I want to be,"she smiled confidently. Liv brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her, longingly, making sure Alex knew she felt the exact same way.

"Promise that you wont leave again?"Liv's voice cracked with emotion, she couldn't see straight so she had her head in the crook of Alex's neck. She heard Alex sigh and couldn't tell if it was a frustrated sigh or a sympathetic, either one, though, Liv didn't quite want either, she hated showing this side of herself to anyone, it made her feel week and abandoned. But she knew that if Alex ever had to leave again, out of her life, she wouldn't be able to handle it, two years had been long enough and she was willing that next time, she would fight the system and happily join her in Witness Protection, just so they could be together.

"Liv, I could never leave you, Velez is dead now, he can't hurt me, I'm free from the Program and I promise that I'll never go back into it again, I could hardly stand to be away from you that long in the first place, I can remember the day I came back from Wisconsin, and you saw me again, the first thing you said was my real name and I so badly just wanted to dissapear, just you and me, where we could be together, in our own time, because I when I was on the plane I was confident I could stand trial, then you were there and I felt less sure of myself, I can face any demon, any tradgedy, any consequence, but when your with me, I feel weak, I can't breathe, I could hardly stand to be in the same room as you without wanting to break down and just have you hold me."Alex whispered. Liv looked up, wanting to say something but Alex silenced her with a finger to her lips. "That night in the hotel, you don't realize just how close I was to telling you how much I loved you, but I knew that I couldn't because I didn't want to break your heart and leave again, not to mention how afraid I was of you not feeling the same way, I've loved you for so long, Liv, you've always been there, and I'll never be ready to leave you, ever again." Liv's eyes welled with tears and both women silently cried together.

"How long?"Liv cracked a smile at Alex, repeating those longing words she had whispered to her almost two years ago. Alex smiled.

"Forever and for always,"she said, quoting her favorite Shania Twain song. Liv kissed her hard and they both spent the next few hours searching out one another's feelings and holding the other close, crying their hearts out, savoring the passion and memorizing each memory into detail. Knowing that no matter what happens in the future they will both be together always.

Like the sparkling flames from a firework, beautiful and exotic, unique in every way, lasting a lifetime.

_Finis_

thanks to everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story. its been great fun and we hope you enjoy the grand finale :) L.J. and K.D. Mick


End file.
